castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Custos
Custos glyphs represent the three heads of Cerberus, the guardian dog of hell. These are Sinestro Custos (meaning "Left Guardian" in Latin; the left head), Dextro Custos ("Right Guardian"; the right head), and Arma Custos ("Guardian Armor"; the middle head). They are signature glyphs of Shanoa and can be used by her in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, Castlevania Judgment, and Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. General information The right and left heads of Cerberus are ferocious jaws that appear in front of her, somewhat similar to the White Fang attack granted to Soma Cruz by the Warg's soul. These glyphs are intended to be equipped on each arm and to be alternated in tandem. Sinestro Custos is a white head and has the Ice element. Dextro Custos appears as a black head and its element is Flame. These elements supposedly mimic the energy attacks that the Cerberus heads are able to unleash as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (although, in fact, all three attacks deal Fire damage). In Castlevania Judgment, the Dextro Custos (called Des Custos) can be followed up with the Sinestro Custos (Sis Custos). Each head attacks when attacking while holding the special key. Arma Custos is only found in Order of Ecclesia. It is a back glyph that makes a giant Cerberus head appear above Shanoa. It also increases Shanoa's STR as long as she uses it and the stat boost rises each time her HP decreases. For the maximum power of its effect, use rotten food or Dominus Agony to decrease Shanoa's HP bar quickly. If all three glyphs are equipped at once, the power of Arma Custos increases by 50% and each head deals slightly more damage. In Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, each Custos glyph is obtained in Dracula's Castle and is able to "light" one of the heads of a giant Cerberus statue that guards the pathway to the Final Approach. The area above this statue is not accessible until all three heads are lit. In Castlevania Judgment, Shanoa already has access to these glyphs, even though chronologically the game takes place before she had entered the castle. In Harmony of Despair, the Custos glyphs can be obtained in the DLC chapter 10, Origins. They can only be found in boss chests on normal, but they also appear in purple chests on hard. Each glyph has to be obtained separately. They have a rarity of *** and boost ATK by 7 points each. They are weapon glyphs and therefore require no MP to use. Notes *Since the player is unable to absorb Glyphs while playing as Albus, the Custos Glyphs do not appear from the locations where they are supposed to be found. Instead, the player needs to defeat Death to be able to proceed to the area above the Cerberus statue. Item Data Animations OOE Sinestro Custos.gif|'Sinestro Custos' from Order of Ecclesia OOE Dextro Custos.gif|'Dextro Custos' from Order of Ecclesia OOE Arma Custos.gif|'Arma Custos' from Order of Ecclesia J De Custos Shanoa.gif|'De Custos' from Judgment J Sis Custos Shanoa.gif|'Sis Custos' from Judgment Category:Fire Assets Category:Glyph Category:Ice Assets Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items